


Sweet Little Devil

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), AkaKuro Week, AkaKuro Week 2017, Akashi would look so good in it, Established Relationship, Little Devil set is so good, M/M, Modeling, Nosebleed, all to spite his father, rebellious teenager models, rip kise, rip kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Kise can't say that he has regrets of his life.Except that one time when he allowed his former captain to try modelling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's Day 3 for akakuro week and the theme I chose was Rebellion! I'm Love Live trash and I adore the Little Devil set, and thought, ''what if Akashi was wearing this?'' and it kinda escalated. Please enjoy!

 

Kise was proud to say that he didn't regret any of his life choices. That included his ~~numerous~~ occasional bad decisions.

Except, just recently, one. Said decision being allowing his former basketball captain to try his luck in modelling. And while one might say that Akashi Seijuurou, nearing 20, wanted to try it out of a whim, Kise knew better. Akashi was the kind of person that wouldn't take uncalculated risks under any circumstances, even when it came to himself rebelling against his father. Perhaps it was for that reason that took such intense planning to his "rebellious" acts. He doubts it's a coincidence, the fact that Kuroko is there too. He might say that he accidentally met Akashi on the street and that the redhead had suggested he come along.

It goes without saying that everyone was charmed by Akashi's.... everything. He gives off a princely aura, allowing himself being led aside by the makeup artists, who fawn over his flawless skin and hair. He graciously accepts any items he's given and _wait, was that red, flowery piece a **miniskirt**?_

 

When Akashi reemerges from the dressing room, he's wearing an oversized hoodie with two small, black horns attached to the top of the hood, going just a bit above his knees. It makes him look younger and much more innocent than he actually is. He doesn't take the longer, more confident strides that someone like Akashi would make. Instead, his steps are small, a bit feminine and rather insecure, and it somehow awakens a paternal instinct within him. Akashi shyly averts his gaze from the cameras and the photographers praise him in a way Kise was never before and he feels a bit jealous. He doesn't even remember being praised like that, and seeing his former captain being so gives him a feeling akin to betrayal.

It all disappears into thin air when a signal is given and Akashi unzips his hoodie, in an excrutianingly slow manner meant to be teasing, but it feels more like annoying to Kise. Then, the hoodie gracefully lands on the floor and Akashi is there, completely transformed. It's not just his clothes, a flowery red crop top with the flowery red miniskirt and a black lace chocker that decorates his neck and Kise is _absolutely_ sure that this little piece was added by Akashi's suggestion, as if the thin, delicate lace was meant to be the lease Kuroko has him in. There's more lace in the skirt and the top, the whole thing is just red and black. His poses have changed; now being all provocative and seductive, with a small but all-knowing smile on his face, as though he was indeed the Devil himself and now everyone who has witnessed that form of his was his slave. Akashi's skin looked indeed like a clean map and, as his fingers hovered over his legs, as if showing off an unknown route to exotic places, getting more provocative the closer to the skirt's hem and possibly under it. Such poses are extremely scandalous for someone like Akashi and, to him at least, borderlining pornographic.

It's that moment that he feels someone pulling his shirt and a voice reaches him, breaking him from the sudden, unexplained attraction to Akashi's ''performance''.

"Kise-kun, I feel a bit light-headed."

 _'Kurokocchi is more important than Akashicchi'_ a part of his mind reminds him and the turns to face his still shortest friend and leaves a shriek of surprise and horror.

"You're bleeding, Kurokocchi!"

"Ah. I haven't noticed."

Kise drags him to the bathroom while Akashi is sending a kiss over to Kuroko.

(Kise somehow manages to miss that.)

 

-//-

 

It's been a week since the photoshoot and Kuroko is enjoying a homemade dinner with Akashi at their shared appartment. It's those quiet moments that he enjoys the most and it annoys him (he doesn't show it or speak of it) when it's ruined by a ringing phone.

It's Akashi's, and the redhead picks it up immediately, before letting out a dragged sigh.

(Kuroko thinks it must be an unpleasant person to talk to.)

"Good evening, father."

Kuroko tries to focus on the discussion but with the very little he manages to pick up, he can tell the elder Akashi isn't amused or satisfied with his son's doings.

But Akashi has a satisfied smile by the end of the call.

"How did it go?"

"We will continue studying together." Akashi reveals. "On the condition that I won't model again."

"It's good. I don't want anyone else see you like that." Kuroko admits.

"Oh? Jealous, are we?" Akashi teases. "Should I not have kept the clothes for Kuroko then?"

Kuroko wonders, if it's a good thing Akashi chose this time of his life to be rebellious, and like that. "Sounds like it's your win."

"Funny how he said the same thing."


End file.
